Teacher's pet
by Leon1
Summary: Mimato, Mimi is haunted by a figure from her past, will Yamato be able to help her? Sequel to YDKM


Disclaimer: Don't own digimon

Rating: R

Note: This is the sequel to "YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" You might want to read that first before you read this story. This will be a multi-part story, unlike the last one. Please R&R.

Teacher's pet, part one: A stranger from the past

In my dreams, I can still feel his hands on me. It makes me shiver every time I think about it. His hands were large and warm. They were the hands of a man. He spoke to me softly and soothingly, trying to comfort my doubts as he fooled my young and confused mind. As he had his way with me, I would keep asking myself if what I was doing was wrong.

I try and ignore the memories, ignore the feelings. I try and pretend it never happened, just trying to think about buying some new clothes, maybe going to a party. 

My parents trusted him. He was a teacher, you're supposed to able to trust teachers, for god's sake. They aren't supposed to touch you like that, make you fear for your life. Not make you tremble whenever the phone rings not make you look behind your back when you walk down the street.

***

"Mimi?" Matt called to me as he came into my room, looking for me. 

"I'm over here!" I called from the bathroom, where I was trying to figure out what to do with my hair. 

"Oh!" Matt cried in shock as he came in, seeing I was only wearing a towel. "You did that on purpose didn't you, to see what my horny reaction would be."

"I was feeling feisty today. Besides, I like making you squeal, especially when you've seen me wearing less before." I joked, "I'm trying to figure out what to do with my hair, Mom wants to take me to meet all those important old ladies at church. I want you to come with me, that why I asked you to come over."

"Come on, you know I can't come, your parents hate me. That's why we can't let them know we're sleeping together." He said, wrapping his hands around my waist.

"I'm tired of sneaking around Matt. Besides, I don't care what they think." I said as he nipped at my neck, "Please, Matt, say you'll come."

"Alright, I can't say no to a pretty face." 

"Thank you!" I squealed excitedly. I skipped over to the closet to put on my best church outfit. Matt threw himself onto my bed and relaxed. "I promise you won't regret coming Matty."

"I hope so. I'm not really the church type."

"So, what do you think?" I asked as I stepped out and showed off my formal green church dress, which fit snuggly against my body, while a matching wrap was draped across my shoulders. 

"I think I'm going to church more often." Matt purred. I laughed.

***

However, Mommy wasn't laughing when Matt and I showed up at church. Maybe it was his black clothes contrasting with my fine church clothes, making him look out of place with Mommy's rich friends. Maybe it was the way he walked so relaxed, among the stiff and rigid manner of my parent's rich friends. Or maybe it was the fact he had one hand comfortably around my waist and the other running through my silky pink locks. 

"What the hell were you thinking?" Mommy yelled at me a short time later, when she got a hold of me alone, "How could you bring that…boy here? Where did you pick him up, off the street?"

"How can you say that about Matt?"

"This 'Matt' is trouble! It's obvious he's a common street thug who only wants sex out of you! I don't want to see you near him again!"

"Mommy, how can you say that? You don't know him! You're judging him by how he looks! I'm sure people have judged you as some rich uptight bitch based on your looks, but I guess they'd be right!"

"Mimi!" Mommy shouted before slapping me. "Go home and stay in your room. I'll deal with you later!"

I ran away as fast as I could tears streaking down my face. Why couldn't she understand? Matt was the one who made me feel like I could be myself, not the nice little rich girl, not the school whore everyone thought I was, the real me. How could she do this to me? I had come to impress her stupid friends, who probably would treat her the same way she treated Matt if they found out all our money was gone, and I had done what she wanted.

It was bad enough I had to keep up this stupid act for Mommy of being rich, while Daddy was secretly working manual labor at some factory, trying to still support our fancy home and Mommy's expensive tastes and parties. At school I was still treated like a whore, all the guys still trying to get me into bed. Matt was the only good thing I had in my life.

"Mimi, what are you doing back here?" Matt said, seeing me sitting alone behind the church. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. I just don't believe in this kind of thing."

"You didn't embarrass me. It's just my stupid mom. She isn't dealing to well with me bringing you here. She'd flip if she knew we were lovers, we're lucky she hasn't caught us sneaking around together."

"I guess I'm not exactly the most sophisticated or richest guy around. All I know is I've been happier these last couple of months than I've ever been, just by being with you."

"I'm happy too, Matt. You saved me from my miserable life of pretending to be rich for my parents and sleeping around in school. Mom could never understand that, she doesn't know me the way you do!"

"Well, let me go get you some water to calm you down. It'll be alright, we'll talk."

I watched Matt run to get me the water, when a hand firmly grabbed my shoulder. I knew who it was immediately. I turned to see the familiar face of a tall and handsome man, well dressed in fancy church clothes, his golden brown skin complimenting his smooth black hair. A normal girl my age would have been instantly attracted to this handsome older man, but I cowered in fear.

"Get away from me." I said hissed, "I told you to stay away from me."

"Don't be scared of me, dear. I just want to talk…about us."

"It's over. Get away from me. Don't you have a wife to be getting home to?"

"Mimi, you know I never cared about that bitch. It's you I want. You know we belong together."

"You can't manipulate me with sweet talk anymore. I have a boyfriend. Someone my own age."

"Age never mattered to us baby. I'm not giving up on you. I'll follow you to the ends of the earth. I'm gonna keep calling you and following you until you see I'm right."

"I'm calling the cops!"

"You won't do that, you know it would kill your parents if the news about our affair got out. Come back to me, we're soul mates. I'll dump that bitch I'm married to in a heartbeat and the damn kids too. No one kisses like you do, Mimi. No one makes love like you do…"

"Shut up! Get away from me!"

"Mimi!" I heard Matt shout. He ran over and pulled me away from the intruder. "Who the hell are you? Why are you harassing her? Tell me asshole!"

"Maybe you should tell him who I am to you Mimi." He smugly said.

"What's he talking about?" Matt asked me, lost in anger and confusion.

"He's…my old teacher, Mr. Sakai." I explained, "He used to tutor me in America. Now he's here…"

"I am her old teacher…but do you want to know the whole truth, boy?"

"Get away from him Matt! He's a liar and a dangerous man!" I cried, trying to hold the truth away from Matt. 

"Let's just go Mimi," Matt said, giving me a comforting hug, "And you, stay away from her." He shook his fist at Sakai and then turned to take me back to his apartment.

***

"You wanna tell me what's going on?" Matt asked once we were back at his place and I was calmed down. "I know there has to be more to this than him being an old teacher. Please tell me the truth."

"I can't." I replied, looking away from Matt. "It's nothing really. You should just forget about it. Come on, let's get our mind off this." I stood up and wrapped my hands around Matt's waist and gave him a passionate kiss. He pulled away from me, not fooled my distracting tactic.

"I can tell you're really bothered by that guy. Who is he really?"

"You'll be upset. I don't want to lose you! I don't want you to get mad at me. I've been keeping this secret for awhile, it's painful. I don't want you to get involved. In fact, it's the reason I tried to push you away after we made love that night." I said, looking away. "Now that we're together, I've started to become my self again, I don't want to throw that away."

"Whatever it is, tell me. Keeping this secret is only going to make things worse. I'm right here. I'm not going to run away. I'm here for you. Just tell me."

"Okay…are you sure?"

"Yes." He said, taking a deep breath.

  
"Okay…it's Sakai. He and I…we were…we…had sex."

"What? But he's got to be ten years older than you are! How the hell did you get in bed with him! Did he hurt you?"

"No, I mean, sort of…I was confused. I didn't know what I was getting into. He was my teacher in America, he was tutoring me at his house…he had some kids, a wife…I thought I could trust him. But things happened, and we ended up in bed together. I was only thirteen…"

"Thirteen? That…bastard! How could he do that to you? Tell me all of what happened."

"Okay…I'll start at the beginning…"

To be continued…


End file.
